Miradas en la Oscuridad
by Nocturna4
Summary: ¿Qué se mueve en las sombras y se esconde de la vista? En el peso repentino en nuestra cama, sobre nuestra cabecera o tan cerca a nuestro oído que le sentimos respirar. Si olvidamos su presencia, se anuncia, haciendo crujir la madera. Hay niños que juegan con ellos y cuando crecen los olvidan. Pero no hay monstruos en las sombras, solo pesadillas e imaginación ¿Verdad?


**Miradas en la Oscuridad**

**Atención: **Este one-shot es parte del Segundo Concurso de One-Shots de "HeyArnold!"

**Aclaración: **Esta historia tiene fines lúdicos y es inspirada en la serie "Hey Arnold!" de Craig Bartlett.

_Tic Tac suena el reloj_.

Arnold sonrió con cierta nostalgia. Realmente era una pena no ser más un niño que podía salir a pedir dulces en la calle. El Día de Brujas se había vuelto una celebración menos significativa desde que "_Dulce o Truco_" ya no era parte de su vocabulario. La universidad no les daba vacaciones por ese tipo de festividad y aunque fuese viernes, ese Día de Brujas debía trascurrir con normalidad. Ya le había telefoneado a sus padres para avisarles que no iría ese fin de semana a Hillwood, pues había aceptado ir a la fiesta que organizaba una de las fraternidades de su universidad, pero simplemente para complacer a Gerald, que estaba ansioso por unirse a la _Phi Delta Theta_, una de las fraternidades más fuertes y que se destacaba por tener personas importantes entre sus filas. Para Arnold, entrar a una fraternidad era lo menos importante, en especial cuando veía que había que desembolsar dinero en cada semestre y había ciertos rituales humillantes que realizaban los novatos para poder ser parte de la _hermandad_. Sin ir más lejos, la semana pasada había visto a su mejor amigo correr completamente desnudo por el campus. Por supuesto, se había reído a carcajadas y hasta había tomado fotografías, con la excusa de enviárselas a Phoebe. Pero si a él le dijeran que era necesario hacer ese tipo de locuras para ingresar a una fraternidad, él simplemente se negaría. Ya era suficiente con ser parte del enorme grupo de novatos en la Universidad de Washington. Los estudios y actividades extracurriculares le absorbían demasiado tiempo, al punto que casi no conocía Seattle, a pesar de que la universidad se encontraba en esa ciudad. Pero iría a esa fiesta, simplemente para complacer a Gerald.

Arnold se levantó de mala gana, preparándose para su día de clases, tenía que entregar un ensayo sobre política en el despacho de uno de sus profesores y terminar con unas entrevistas, parte de un proyecto, antes que la gente comenzara a emborracharse y dispersarse por el campus. La vida se estaba volviendo un sin número de tareas y apenas tenía dieciocho años.

El chico tomó su ropa limpia y salió de su dormitorio, encaminándose a las duchas que estaban en su piso, se dio un baño rápido, mientras escuchaba a otros estudiantes hablar sobre una fiesta que se realizaría en una casa abandonada. Arnold no les prestó demasiada atención mientras se vestía, de niño había tenido suficientes encuentros con lo paranormal como para querer tentar a la suerte e ir a un lugar donde supuestamente un niño había asesinado a toda su familia muchos años atrás.

- ¡Hey! –uno de los chicos había salido de la ducha y le sonreía animadamente- ¿Eres Arnold, verdad? –entrecerró los ojos, intentando distinguirlo.

- Si, Matt, soy yo. –el rubio sonrió, encontrando divertido que su compañero de contabilidad tuviese que entornar los ojos, dado que no llevaba sus lentes.

- Hombre… es que no miro ni mi propia nariz sin lentes. –bromeó- ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de los _Phi Delta Theta_, verdad?

- Si… -Arnold terminó de peinarse, desviando su atención del chico, quien comenzó a vestirse a sus espaldas.

- Hombre… que envidia. Ellos organizan las mejores fiestas.

- Créeme, si pudiese darte mi invitación, lo haría. –le aseguró el rubio, guardando sus utensilios de limpieza- Nos vemos en clase.

Arnold salió de los baños compartidos, haciendo oídos sordos a las súplicas de Matt para que le dejara ir a la fiesta de la fraternidad con él. Lamentablemente no podía arriesgar la postulación de Gerald y era imposible engañar a toda una fraternidad. El chico sonrió divertido, imaginando que otra locura tendría que realizar Gerald esa noche. _Phi Delta Theta_ podía ser realmente cruel con los novatos.

- ¿Por qué nunca cargas tu celular, cabeza de balón? –acusó Helga, apoyada contra la puerta del dormitorio del chico.

- Me estaba bañando… -se defendió, notando que la chica llevaba el uniforme de sóftbol, unos pantalones azules y la camiseta blanca con la palabra "_Washington_" en ella, debajo del logo se podía ver el número siete.

Helga tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta que salía por la parte trasera de su gorra azul que tenía una _W _cosida encima. Arnold no pudo evitar sonreír de lado al darse cuenta que la mayoría de su fastidio matutino se debía a que el sóftbol era extremadamente parecido a béisbol pero, según palabras de Helga, en una versión _delicada y femenina_ que obviamente la chica no disfrutaba. A él le parecía que exageraba y que debía ver el lado positivo en todo eso. Gracias a los años de entrenamiento y práctica que había realizado Helga en béisbol, donde las distancias eran más largas y el juego podía ser más tramposo, ella había logrado entrar al equipo de sóftbol a pesar de solo ser una novata. Pero claro, Helga se quejaba de lo injusto que era que no hubiese un equipo femenino o mixto de béisbol y que en su lugar tuviesen sóftbol, deporte que no había en la categoría masculina. Arnold se había divertido, a principio de año, cuando la menor de los Pataki, se había puesto a gritarle a cuanta autoridad se le cruzaba en frente por tal discriminación. Al final Helga se había resignado, pero se había jurado que demostraría que las chicas podían ser igual de buenas en béisbol que los chicos.

Cuando Arnold estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se percató que, oculta a un lado de Helga, estaba un rostro muy familiar que no había visto desde las vacaciones.

- ¿Timberly? –preguntó, extrañado.

La chica salió de su escondite, le sonrió apenada, con esa mirada de quien sabía que había roto las normas pero apelaba a la compasión. A pesar de tener quince años, Timberly sabía cómo usar sus suaves facciones para despertar ternura en la gente a su alrededor. La chica tenía su rizado cabello castaño cayéndole hasta la cintura. Este se disparaba salvajemente como una frondosa selva. Arnold recordó cómo, años atrás, muchos niños habían llamado a Timberly con el nombre de "_Merida_" por la forma de su cabello, tan similar a la protagonista de la película infantil "_Brave_". La chica llevaba un suéter blanco que llegaba hasta la mitad de su muslo, como un vestido, con un pequeño cinturón café a la cintura, usaba mallas de lana color chocolate y unos botines del mismo color, con un pequeño tacón, hasta el tobillo. Toda ella irradiaba inocencia y ternura. Una pequeña dama que pedía ser cuidada. Por supuesto, Arnold sabía de sobra que esa misma inocencia desaparecía en un parpadeo y podía mostrar una astuta adolescente.

- La encontré deambulando fuera de tu edificio. –explicó Helga, cruzándose de brazos, mientras miraba fijamente a la joven- La quise llevar con Gerald, pero se negó rotundamente.

- Él no entendería. –se defendió Timberly, avanzando hasta Arnold y mirándolo con suplicante ternura- Él se burlaría de mí. –se quejó.

- No me engañas, él llamaría a tus padres, porque te fugaste de clases ¿Verdad? –el rubio abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y dejó entrar a las dos chicas- Timberly ¿Qué haces aquí?

La joven se introdujo rápidamente en el dormitorio y comenzó a mirar el interior con atención, curioseando los libros de Arnold y abriendo el closet del chico para espiar su ropa. Helga sonrió con burla, mientras se sentaba en la cama del rubio y seguía con la mirada a la menor de los Johanssen que reía discretamente, observando las fotografías que estaban pegadas en el muro.

- Recuerdo esta foto, fue en el último cumpleaños de Gerald. Nuestros papás le compraron una nueva patineta y él estuvo tan emocionado que salió a estrenarla. –comentó la chica, regresándolos a ver con una amplia sonrisa- Dos horas después, nos llamaron desde el hospital, porque se había roto la pierna en una de sus acrobacias.

Helga soltó una carcajada burlona al recordar ese día, pues Phoebe no había parado de regañar a su novio, mientras agitaba la patineta rota contra la cara del chico. En la fotografía se podía ver a Arnold sonriendo, junto a un miserable Gerald, recostado en la cama de un hospital.

- Timberly… -reprendió el rubio, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Por qué no estás en clases?

- Tomé un autobús con mi dinero. –se defendió la chica, mirando el suelo- No quería pasar sola esta noche. Mis papás se fueron a una conferencia en Nueva York. –le lanzó una mirada suplicante- Por favor, Arnold, no me hagas volver. No hoy. Por favor…

- Oh, vamos, cabeza de balón. –animó Helga- Ya vino hasta aquí, aunque Gerald y tú la regresen, no va a llegar a tiempo a sus clases. Ya deja que se quede. Nadie notará que no pertenece aquí.

Y era verdad, aunque Timberly tenía unas dulces facciones, su porte y delicada figura le podían hacer pasar como una joven universitaria. Más con el atuendo que minuciosamente ella había escogido para esa mañana de otoño.

- Esta bien… -aceptó Arnold, cerrando los ojos- Te puedes quedar. –la joven soltó un pequeño grito de júbilo y se lanzó sobre él, para abrazarlo con fuerza- Pero vas a tener que explicarle todo a Gerald. –ella levantó la mirada, apretando sus labios en una penosa súplica. Arnold suspiró resignado- Pero te prometo que hablaré con él para que no te delate con tus padres…

- ¡Eres el mejor! –Timberly se estiró hasta besarle la mejilla y se giró con orgullo hacia Helga- ¿Tienes planes hoy? ¿Podemos ir a la ciudad? La mascota de esta universidad son los husky ¿Verdad? –comentó, apresurada- Me han dicho que hay cientos de esos perros por el campus ¿Podemos buscarlos? Siempre he querido uno. –se sentó en la cama, con una amplia sonrisa- ¿Tienes entrenamiento hoy? ¿Te puedo acompañar?

Y así, en un parpadeo, Timberly había dejado a un lado el trágico aspecto que había llevado para adoptar uno mucho más jovial, dirigiendo su atención hacia Helga, con quien gustaba pasar el tiempo por alguna extraña razón. Gerald comentaba que su hermana, que en el fondo era una astuta tramposa, deseaba aprender todos los trucos que Helga pudiese ofrecerle. Arnold veía algo diferente en esa dinámica. Timberly estaba en la edad en que buscaba imágenes femeninas con las cuales identificarse y había escogido a Helga como una de ellas, dado que Timberly también tenía el carácter fuerte y ciertos gustos que compartía con la rubia, dado que se había criado con dos hermanos mayores. Por suerte, Helga encontraba su compañía como algo soportable, posiblemente porque gustaba de la adulación y admiración que la adolescente le profesaba.

- Bien, yo debo irme. Pero nos vemos en el almuerzo. –apuntó a las dos chicas, que estaban susurrando entre sí, con una sonrisa que no deparaba nada bueno- Por favor, no destruyan nada y Helga… -la chica levantó la mirada, sonriendo de lado- No permitas que Timberly se meta en problemas.

- No prometo nada. –la chica le guiñó un ojo, divertida, mientras él cerraba la puerta.

Arnold entretuvo su mañana entregando su ensayo y realizando las entrevistas que debía realizar para su proyecto sobre la globalización. Sin contar por un par de personas que llevaban máscaras de monstruos, parecía que el Día de Brujas se había quedado fuera de campus. No tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado en los acontecimientos de la mañana y cuando se encontró con Gerald, justo antes del almuerzo, estuvo a punto de no decirle nada sobre Timberly.

- No sé cómo lo hiciste, hermano. –admitió Gerald, mientras se envolvía en una bufanda roja- Apenas han pasado unos meses y ya me estoy trepando en las paredes… ¡La extraño! –suspiró sonoramente- Pensilvania está muy lejos y ella está muy ocupada manteniendo su beca. –le lanzó una mirada, resignado- Realmente admiro la forma en que Helga y tú mantuvieron una relación a distancia cuando estuviste en San Lorenzo.

- Realmente fue difícil. –Arnold metió sus manos en su chaqueta verde, sintiendo la brisa de otoño y recordando cómo su relación con Helga había iniciado en San Lorenzo y había sido un amor a distancia por muchos años hasta que él volvió- No te voy a mentir, con el tiempo se vuelve más difícil, pero debes mantenerte fuerte. Phoebe está luchando por su sueño, recuérdalo. Cuando volví, Helga y yo tuvimos que llegar a un acuerdo, pues la idea de volver a separarnos estando los dos en el mismo país nos parecía injusto. Ella rechazó una beca en Yale y yo una invitación de Stanford, escogimos esta universidad para estar cerca de la familia. Pero Phoebe y tú no han estado juntos por muchos años, esta es una buena prueba para ambos, los hará más fuerte.

- Lo sé. Lo sé. Pero no dejo de pensar que está rodeada de otros chicos, intelectuales como ella, mucho más listos que yo, que de seguro escogieron medicina para poder coquetear con mujeres. –se lamentó, trágicamente- ¡Y yo aquí, tan lejos!

- Creo que exageras… -Arnold le dio unas palmadas sobre su hombro- Ya falta poco para las vacaciones de navidad y podrás verla… -ambos llegaron fuera de la cafetería donde solían almorzar todos los viernes- Lo que me recuerda, tu hermana…

- ¿Esa es Timberly? –preguntó con sorpresa Gerald y rápidamente sus facciones mostraron molestia- ¡Esa es Timberly!

En un par de zancadas, el chico llegó a la mesa que su hermana compartía con Helga. Timberly le sonreía a un chico que se había acercado a la mesa y conversaba con ella con completo interés. Arnold contuvo un suspiro cuando Gerald, valiéndose de su altura, empujó al chico y tomó del brazo a su hermana para evitar que huyese, mientras le gritaba. Helga mantenía su rostro atrás de un libro, fingiendo que vivía en otra dimensión. El rubio negó en silencio, mientras se acercaba y veía como Timberly pateaba a su hermano en la rodilla y se separa de él, gritándole a viva voz, mientras levantaba su mentón con orgullo y movía sus manos con indiferencia.

- ¡…y les diré que su adorada hija es en realidad es una tramposa! –juró Gerald, completamente rojo.

- ¡No me trates como si tú nunca te hubieses fugado de clases! Además, hoy solo íbamos a tener media jornada…

- ¡Mentirosa!

- ¡Claro que no miento! –la chica se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo despectivamente- ¿Para qué mentir si la verdad es más dolorosa? –Timberly giró el rostro y notó la presencia de Arnold, en un ágil movimiento se puso atrás de él, tomándolo de brazo y bajó su voz, convirtiendo su tono en uno mucho más dócil- Dile que no me haga regresar… Por favor, Arnold…

- ¡Oh no! –Gerald avanzó hacia su hermana, pero esta usó al rubio de escudo- ¡Deja de usar a mi mejor amigo para esconderte! Ya me tiene cansado esa actitud tuya, prefiriéndolo como si fuese más hermano tuyo que yo.

- ¡Pues lo es! –gritó Timberly, en un arrebato de ira.

Pero en el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca, se soltó de Arnold, obviamente sorprendida. Helga había bajado su libro y observaba la escena con sorpresa. El rubio giró su rostro, para percatarse que Timberly lamentaba lo que había dicho y se encogía en sí misma.

Gerald palideció y se dejó caer en la silla contigua a la de Helga. Esta le observó con sorpresa, sin saber bien cómo actuar y lanzando miradas a Arnold para que hiciera algo. Pero fue Timberly quien actuó, presurosa, llegó a su hermano y lo abrazó, aunque este se resistió a su agarre. La adolescente dejó escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas y comenzó a pedirle perdón, buscando la mirada de su hermano.

- Lo siento… No sé por qué dije eso. No es verdad… Gerald, no es verdad. –le juró, tomándolo del brazo y sentándose en una silla, junto a él- Me encuentro mal, digo cosas sin pensar… Gerald, mírame. –suplicó- Solo lo dije para herirte porque me querías enviar de vuelta. Tú eres mi hermano favorito, mi confidente…

- No es verdad. –cortó el chico, mirándola de forma distante- Desde unos años atrás siempre acudes a Arnold y te escudas con él… Lo prefieres.

- No, no es verdad. –Timberly apoyó su rostro contra el brazo de su hermano- Tú te has vuelto muy protector conmigo y a veces eso me molesta, porque no me escuchas. Así que le pido a Arnold que hable contigo, porque a él le haces caso. Yo me enojo fácilmente –admitió, captando la mirada de su hermano- y no me gusta herirte pero me enoja que no me dejes hacer ni la mitad de las cosas que tú hacías a mi edad. A veces quiero ponerte celoso, porque me dejas de lado y solo pasas conmigo para regañarme o decirme que no puedo estar con chicos. Pero eres la persona en quien más confío… por eso vine. –admitió, mirando al grupo, notando como Arnold y Helga la estaban observando- No quería decirles… -admitió y pareció dudar al hacerlo pero al ver como su hermano se recuperaba de sus imprudentes palabras, decidió que era lo mejor- Hay algo mal conmigo… -susurró, mirando alrededor.

Los tres universitarios se lanzaron sobre ella con preguntas que Timberly se negó a responder. La chica miraba a un lado y otro, como si temiese ser escuchada. En ese momento, tanto Gerald como Arnold, se percataron que Timberly tenía grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos y lucía más delgada, de una forma frágil que volvía su belleza similar a la de una quebradiza muñeca. Ella les prometió hablar de ello cuando estuviesen en el departamento de su hermano, que estaba fuera de la universidad, cerca del centro de Seattle.

_Tic Tac suena el reloj._

Con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación, terminaron de comer rápidamente, mientras los tres se turnaban para pedirle y hasta ordenarle a Timberly que comiera algo además de su postre, pero la chica carecía de apetito y su humor había decaído notablemente. El grupo salió del campus en el auto del pelinegro y realizaron el silencioso recorrido hasta el departamento de Gerald, quien estacionó su auto en el garaje del edificio.

- ¿Estás segura que no quieres cambiarte de ropa, Helga? –insistió Gerald cuando entraron al elevador- Tú sigues con el uniforme de tu equipo.

- Estoy cómoda.

- Pero…

- Ya deja de molestar. –Helga rodó los ojos y fue la primera en salir cuando las puertas se abrieron- Hay cosas más importantes ahora ¿Si? –la chica se acomodó el bolso de entrenamiento en el hombre, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Arnold, que insistía en querer ayudarla a cargarlo- Puedo sola.

Timberly apenas sonrió, cuando en otras ocasiones toda la escena le hubiese causado gracia. La repentina baja de energía en la adolescente solo hizo que se apresuraran a entrar al departamento.

- Bien… -Gerald sentó a su hermana en el viejo sofá de su pequeña sala- ¿Qué ocurre?

La joven notó como Arnold, Helga y su hermano se habían parado frente a ella, los dos varones completamente serios y la rubia mirándole con suspicacia. Timberly suspiró y miró sus manos, que se movían inquietas sobre su regazo.

- He… tenido sueños extraños… -susurró extremadamente bajo, obligando a sus tres oyentes a arrodillarse en la alfombra para poder estar a su altura y escucharla mejor- Gerald… estoy teniendo pesadillas… horribles pesadillas… -miró a su hermano suplicante, para que no la regañara por algo que, tal vez, él considerara infantil.

- ¿Qué tipo de pesadillas, Timb? –Gerald apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y le sonrió- Tú no sueles tener pesadillas ¿Viste alguna película de terror?

- No… Tú sabes que no me gustan esas películas… -Timberly recorrió con la mirada a los tres, antes de continuar- He soñado… -susurró, muy despacio- con el señor B…

Gerald se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás, mirando a su hermana con extrañeza y simplemente negó. No podía creer que volviese a colación algo tan del pasado.

- ¿Quién es el señor B? –preguntó Helga, notando que Arnold tampoco entendía lo que ocurría.

- El amigo imaginario de Timberly. –explicó Gerald, mientras su hermana bajaba la vista y se sonrojaba- Entre los siete y ocho años, ella tuvo una etapa muy traviesa, todo lo rompía, rayaba las paredes y siempre decía que era culpa del _señor Burbujas_ o como ella lo llamaba cuando estaba de buen humor: _Señor B_. –el chico se encogió de hombros- Y un día él simplemente desapareció, Timberly se volvió mucho más tranquila después de eso.

- Bueno, eso no es raro. –apuntó Helga, sentándose en un sillón individual, cansada de estar acuclillada en el suelo- Todo el mundo ha tenido un amigo imaginario cuando era niño. Si, a tu hermana le dio algo tarde, pero no me parece imposible. Además, es normal que en esos casos se les eche la culpa de las travesuras a ellos.

Arnold observó de forma inquisitiva a su novia antes de mirar a Timberly.

- Pero ahora estas soñando con él ¿Verdad?

La chica negó con fuerza, mirando intensamente sus manos.

- Tengo pesadillas… -corrigió y buscó a su hermano, que seguía arrodillado frente a ella- La primera vez fue hace una semana, creí despertar, en medio de la noche. Me pareció extraño, porque podría jurar que había sentido a alguien entrar a mi habitación. –se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando una de las manos de Gerald- Vi una sombra junto a mi armario, no muy grande, que me observaba fijamente. Al inicio creí que eran alucinaciones mías, así que me quise levantar, pero tenía todo el cuerpo paralizado. Eso me asustó, me sentí atrapada y la sombra se acercó un poco más. Gerald, era él, te lo juro, aunque era solo sombras y formas, yo lo vi. –su voz se volvió suplicante, rogando para que le creyeran- Lo reconocí, era el señor B, me miraba con sorpresa, directamente a los ojos. No sé qué vio en mí… pero se enojó, me miró con odio. –desvió la mirada- Mis párpados se volvieron pesados y los cerré. Al volverlos a abrir, ya era de mañana.

- Solo fue una pesadilla… -le consoló Gerald- Creíste despertarte, pero seguías dormida.

- A todos nos pasa. –concordó Arnold, sentándose junto a ella- En especial cuando somos jóvenes. La sensación es horrible, todo tu cuerpo está paralizado y solo puedes mirar alrededor de tu habitación. Mi madre me explicó que se debe a que el cuerpo sigue dormido, pero tu cerebro ya ha despertado, por eso no puedes moverte.

- Lo sé. –Timberly se paró de un salto y se alejó de ellos, parándose a un lado de la sala, mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Claro que se eso. Pero me está pasando todas las noches, desde entonces. La idea de dormir me aterra, porque temo abrir los ojos y no sentir mi cuerpo. Pero eso no es lo peor… Cuando veo al señor B no me dice nada y se ve molesto… Me odia en verdad. Y aunque sé que es un sueño, me duele verlo así. A veces siento que es él quien paraliza mi cuerpo, tengo la fuerte sensación que es eso lo que ocurre realmente. El señor B me paraliza para que no pueda hacer nada y en esos momentos puedo jurar que no es un sueño. –buscó con su mirada alrededor, queriendo encontrar algo que parecía invisible para el resto- Anoche llegó hasta mi cama y aunque no vi su mano, la sentí sobre mi pecho. Me ahogaba… -llevó una de sus manos sobre su escote, como si el dolor persistiera- Me desprecia… Siempre es el mismo sueño, siempre. Al abrir los ojos, mi cuerpo está completamente paralizado y siento su presencia en mi habitación ¿No les ha ocurrido? Aunque estén solos, podrían jurar que hay alguien más ahí.

Gerald se encogió de hombros, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, pero se lo podía notar nervioso. Helga estaba en completo silencio, había bajado la visera de su gorra hasta ocultar su mirada y tenía el rostro apartado, meditabunda. Arnold asintió, pero suavizó su mirada, infundiendo optimismo en sus palabras.

- Eso es normal, Timberly. Las casas tienen _presencia_, personalidad. Nuestra imaginación es amplia. –le sonrió fraternalmente, buscando animarla- Cuando me despierto en la noche y voy al baño, siento que hay alguien en el fondo del pasillo. Si no miro fijamente ahí, puedo notar una silueta, parada justo en las escaleras, pero si la busco, no hay nada más que oscuridad. Todas las noches tengo ese presentimiento, como si fuese un hombrecillo que se pudiese volver invisible. Lo puedo sentir, podría jurar que es real. Pero es solo mi imaginación que juega con la oscuridad ¿Verdad, chicos?

Gerald se levantó, asintiendo enérgicamente y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, analizando lo que había escuchado.

- A todos nos ha pasado. –coincidió- En especial cuando uno está solo. Yo podría jurar que hay alguien más aquí cuando llego en la noche. A veces, cuando me levantó por un bocadillo nocturno, las sombras de esta habitación me dan la impresión de que hay alguien en un rincón. Pero yo sé que no está ahí. –se detuvo y apoyó sus grandes manos sobre los hombros de su hermana- Imagina eso, compréndelo. A la gente le ocurre cosas así estando despiertos, vemos cosas que no existen ¿Cómo no te va a ocurrir a ti, mientras duermes?

- A veces temo no estar dormida… -susurró Timberly, buscando la mirada de Helga para infundirse en su fortaleza, pero esta parecía sumida en sus propios pensamientos, dejando a la deriva a la joven.

- Dijiste que ayer soñaste que él te ahoga. –le recordó Arnold- ¿Cómo fue?

Timberly se soltó de su hermano para poder encarar a las tres personas que la miraban, por la ventana trasera se podía apreciar las luces naranjas del atardecer y las voces animadas de los niños que salían temprano a pedir dulces.

- Cada noche es peor. –explicó la chica- La primera noche solo me miró, pero acorde las noches pasan, se va acercando cada vez más. Ayer llegó hasta mi cama y sentí su peso sobre mi colchón. Yo no podía verlo, pero sabía que era él y sabía que alguien se había sentado en el borde de mi cama, cerca de la cabecera. Yo no me podía mover, solo miraba mi habitación, rogándole a mi cerebro que me hiciera dormir. En lugar de eso… -susurró, bajando la mirada, dejando que su rizada melena ocultara su rostro- sentí algo presionando mi pecho. Algo helado y pesado, que atravesó mis huesos. Yo quise gritar, pero no tenía voz. Mi cuerpo luchó por moverse, pero no lo sentía. Mis pulmones perdían aire, pero era mi corazón el que me preocupaba, porque parecía soportar un peso imposible. –negó con fuerza, aferrándose más a sí misma- Yo creí que iba a morir, que el señor B me iba a matar por fin y yo no podría hacer nada. Mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza, mientras gritaba en mi mente, porque mi voz había sido robada. Él me estaba asfixiando, mi amigo de la infancia, aun si era imaginario y ahora monstruo en mis pesadillas, me odiaba tanto que me quería muerta. Y yo no podía ni hablar. Creo que lloré y eso le conmovió, aun si era solo una pesadilla, porque su presencia se fue. Lo supe, aunque tuviese los ojos cerrados. El dolor desapareció y dormí otra vez aunque yo deseaba correr lejos de ahí. –Timberly miró a su hermano con urgencia, francamente asustada- Me puedes decir que son solo sueños y no son reales. Pero tengo miedo. No puedo soportarlo más, temo dormir sola esta noche y no volver a despertar. –se aferró a los brazos de Gerald y este la abrazó con fuerza- No he dormido bien y estoy de mal humor… sé que te dije cosas horribles, pero entiéndeme. Ya no duermo bien, lucho contra el sueño, pero siempre me vence. Mamá y papá se han ido y no quiero estar sola en casa. Me dije que si venía y me distraía, todo iría bien. Yo quería creer que durmiendo lejos de casa, estaría a salvo. Y aunque suene tonto… le temo mucho a dormir esta noche sola.

- Gerald… -susurró Arnold, levantándose.

Timberly estaba sinceramente asustada. Desde que había llegado, había buscado distraerse y lucir llena de ánimo, sin querer hablar de su miedo, pero la habían forzado a hacerlo. Ahora, cuando revelaba sus verdaderos motivos, parecía tener otra vez cinco años, desesperada por pasar tiempo con su hermano mayor, a quien admiraba. Gerald lucía francamente preocupado y miró a su mejor amigo. En un simple gesto, ambos acordaron no ir a la fiesta de esa noche. Timberly necesitaba compañía, aun si eran pesadillas. Bien sabían ellos que nunca la habían visto tan asustada y era casi imposible que la valiente chica mostrara temor.

- Te puedes quedar. –acordó Gerald, logrando que una enorme sonrisa se posara en su hermana- Pero ve a mi cuarto y llama a nuestros padres, diles que te invité a pasar conmigo. No les digas que faltaste a clases, por esta ocasión te cubriré.

La chica asintió con emoción y corrió presurosa hacia la habitación de su hermano, que quedaba en el fondo del corredor.

Gerald respiró profundamente y se sentó junto a Arnold. Ambos miraron la alfombra por unos segundos, meditando. Esas pesadillas sonaban terribles. Realmente era un milagro que Timberly sobreviviera tantas noches soñando algo tan angustiante. Pero para su edad, sonaba casi imposible que tuviese pesadillas tan terroríficas y continuas, dignas de la imaginación de un niño.

- ¿Helga…? –Arnold llamó a su novia, que se había sumido en un profundo silencio- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Si, nos ocultas algo. –admitió Gerald, prestando atención a la chica- No nos engañas. Timberly ya no está ¿Podrías decirnos que ocurre?

- Nada… -la rubia levantó la mirada, fría y distante, mirando a los dos chicos- No vale la pena.

- Si es algo que puede ayudarnos a calmar a mi hermana, opino que valdrá la pena.

- ¿Y si no es así…? –la chica los observó, desafiante- No creo que nada pueda ayudar a Timberly ahora. Solo debe olvidarse de esa cosa.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –Arnold se cruzó de brazos, adoptando una expresión seria- Helga, te ruego que compartas con nosotros lo que te ha mantenido tan silenciosa.

- No es de su interés. –la chica desvió la mirada, manteniendo la expresión seria y antipática que usaba en su infancia, pero para su mala suerte, ya no funcionaba con los dos chicos, en especial con su novio, suspiró, resignada- Yo también tuve un amigo imaginario. –admitió, regresándolos a ver, amenazándolos con la mirada por si se atrevían a burlarse de ella- Yo tendría cuatro años, pero no duró demasiado.

- Bueno, tú mismo lo dijiste. –animó Arnold, sonriendo más tranquilo- Es normal que algunos niños los tengan. Timbery y tú gozan de una gran imaginación.

- Lo sé. Mis padres concuerdan con que esa fue mi época más rebelde y destructiva. Muy seguramente intentaba llamar su atención con mis travesuras. Mi amigo imaginario era una niña que usaba mucha ropa de hilos sueltos, como si fuese ropa vieja. –recordó- Aunque no la pudiese ver, la sentía, ella se escondía en las sombras, cuando mis padres me regañaban por las travesuras. Y hasta ahora, mis memorias son recuerdos de ella destruyendo cosas, mientras yo la miraba. –se encogió de hombros, levantándose- Pero como dije, es normal echarle la culpa de las travesuras a los amigos imaginarios. –Helga avanzó por entre los sillones- Voy a ver que tarda tanto a Timberly, tal vez le haga bien salir un rato por el barrio, comprarle algún dulce para distraerla ¿No creen? –los chicos asintieron, pero la rubia se detuvo y los regresó a ver, como si acabe de recordar algo- ¿Recuerdan las sombras que comentaban? Las que uno jura ver en los corredores o los lugares oscuros de una habitación.

- Por supuesto…

- A veces, podría jurar que las sombras que se mueven son la niña que cree para que jugara conmigo… pero ahora parece que huye de mí. -comentó, encaminándose al corredor.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambos y se miraron entre sí, con una sonrisa culpable.

- Creo que tu hermana tiene la imaginación suficiente para relatar leyendas urbanas –dijo Arnold, buscando retirar tensiones.

- Totalmente. Cuando esto pase, le contaré todas las que se. –se animó Gerald- Y ella podrá contarlas a sus compañeros.

- ¡Arnold!

El grito provino del corredor, en un susurro urgente y ahogado. Los chicos apenas alcanzaron a oírlo pero supieron que era Helga. Ambos se levantaron, avanzando a tropezones hacia el corredor.

La rubia estaba parada en el lumbral de la puerta que daba hacia la habitación, los dos chicos observaron el interior, extrañados, sin comprender que podía hacer que Helga palideciese.

En el interior solo se encontraba Timberly, parada muy cerca de la puerta. La joven clavó su mirada en los dos chicos, con los ojos bien abiertos, luciendo aterrada, todo su cuerpo estaba tensado e inmóvil. Gerald dio un paso más y retrocedió por puro instinto. La habitación estaba ligeramente a oscuras, porque Timberly no había prendido las luces al entrar, pero eso no había sido lo que le apartó de su dormitorio.

_Tic Tac suena el reloj.  
>La noche se anuncia, todo cambió.<em>

Por un momento, Gerald pudo jurar que sintió la presencia de alguien en su habitación. Alguien peligroso, molesto.

- Él está aquí… -susurró Timberly, moviendo su mirada de un lado a otro, sin atreverse a que su cuerpo se relajara- Cuando colgué el teléfono lo vi… lo sentí.

- Solo lo estas imaginando. –le explicó Arnold, aunque notó que tanto Gerald como Helga, tenían la mirada clavada en la esquina más lejana de la habitación- Él no está aquí.

- Te equivocas… -la chica se negó a entrar en razón- a veces lo siento, cuando estoy despierta. En las sombras, muy cerca de mí. Si me concentro, puedo distinguirlo aunque no lo veo. Y él está aquí.

- Timberly… Arnold tiene razón. –aun así, Helga había susurrado y nadie se atrevía a entrar al dormitorio- No hay nada aquí.

- Nada… -aceptó la adolescente, sin moverse- Pero si alguien. Ustedes también lo sienten. Lo noto en sus miradas. –la chica cerró los ojos- Él me siguió… en las sombras. Él ha sido el escalofrío en mi nuca, respirando sobre mi hombro… esperando. No lo quería creer, pero es verdad. Todo este tiempo me dije que era el viento… pero el viento no respira. –sus ojos se posaron sobre la rubia- Tú también lo sentiste esta mañana. A veces, mientras conversábamos, tu piel se erizaba como si tuviese frío…

- Una repentina brisa de otoño. –explicó Helga, negando lentamente, conteniendo sus nervios para lucir fuerte- Eso es normal en esta época del año.

- ¿Una brisa de otoño que nunca se acerca de frente y no mueve tu cabello? –acusó Timberly, conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, intentando mirar hacia atrás- Si, por supuesto, el frío solo llega… así ha sido estos días. Yo quise creer que era un sueño. –miró a su hermano, asustada- Pero no lo es… está aquí, a mis espaldas…

Los tres universitarios se quedaron en silencio, mirando el interior de la habitación. Cada segundo que pasaba, la oscuridad se instauraba alrededor y las sombras se alargaban. Al mismo tiempo, el ambiente del cuarto se volvía más pesado y parecía que algo, dentro de la oscuridad, que respiraba, estaba a punto de alcanzar a Timberly. La angustia en la mirada de la chica se acentuó y parecía que quería gritar, pero su aliento se había escapado en un jadeo nervioso. La fuerte presencia del dormitorio pareció moverse en ese preciso momento, percibiéndola en ese simple movimiento.

- Él esta atrás de mí… -susurró Timberly.

Gerald frunció el ceño y entró a la habitación rápidamente, encendió la luz y en el momento en que lo hizo se dio cuenta que no había nada extraño. Su hermana pareció relajarse repentinamente, mientras la tomaba de la mano y la sacaba de la habitación rápidamente.

- Lo que necesitas es un poco de aire. –sentenció, completamente serio, saliendo del departamento, con Arnold y Helga siguiéndolo.

- Pero…

- Timberly. –cortó Helga, con seriedad, mientras entraban al iluminado ascensor- Te estás dejando influenciar por tu miedo. Ahí no había nada.

- ¡Ustedes también lo sintieron! ¡Lo sé!

- No. –corrigió Arnold, cruzándose de brazos- Te vimos asustada y comenzamos a sentir lo que tú sentías. Nos dejamos llevar por lo que nos contaste. Eso es todo.

- Como cuando ves una película de terror y juras que el monstruo esta en tu cuarto cuando quieres dormir. –aun así Gerald no la soltó y encabezó la comitiva, mientras caminaban fuera del edificio- No pienses en tus pesadillas o nunca más vas a poder dormir.

- No es tan fácil… -susurró Timberly, mirándolos- No me lo imaginé… Lo juro, yo lo sentí.

- No pienses en eso. –le aconsejó Arnold, cuando por fin llegaron a la calle

El grupo se encaminó a una dulcería, a varias cuadras de distancia. Aunque Timberly no tenía apetito, la animaron a tomar cuanto dulce de temporada hubiese ahí. Helga miraba con seriedad a la adolescente cada vez que esta parecía buscar algo que no estaba ahí.

_Tic Tac suena el reloj.  
>La sombra renuncia y ya escapó. <em>

- Lo estás imaginando. –le repitió la rubia, cuando iban de regreso- Y no te esfuerzas por pensar en otra cosa.

- Ustedes no entienden… -masculló la chica, bajando la mirada, sabiendo que debía sonar poco increíble lo que decía pero ¿No le había pasado eso a otras personas? A ellos mismos, tercos y fingiendo madurez, ellos también habían visto seres en las sombras y sentido vigilantes miradas mientras dormían. No podía ser algo que ella imaginaba si eso había a muchas personas, a lo largo de la Historia ¿Verdad?

- ¿Señorita…?

Timberly se detuvo sorpresivamente, obligando al grupo a parar. Frente a frente al edificio donde vivía Gerald, en la acera, había una mujer vestida de negro, sentada sobre una gran tela naranja que había dispuesto en el suelo. Sobre esta, había pequeños frasquitos, cajas pintadas a mano y piedras de colores. La mujer tenía la piel bronceada por horas y horas de estar bajo el sol y su largo cabello negro ocultaba gran parte de sus facciones.

- Esto no estaba aquí cuando salimos… -comentó Arnold, seguro que desde la entrada del edificio hubiese sido fácil ver a la extravagante mujer.

- Señorita. –repitió, sonriendo- Puedo sentir su angustia, tal vez pueda ayudarla. –se ofreció.

La voz de la mujer era un suave murmullo que parecía valerse de un ligero viento para hacerse escuchar claramente.

- Timberly. –cortó Gerald, tomando a su hermana del brazo- Vámonos.

Pero la chica se soltó bruscamente, sentándose frente a la desconocida.

- Ella sabe que estoy mal.

- _Ella _pudo notarlo con solo ver tu cara. –acusó su hermano- Regresemos.

- No. Ya intentaron sus métodos y no funcionó, quiero intentar algo más. –rápidamente la mirada de la chica recorrió las facciones de la mujer- ¿Usted me puede ayudar?

- Por supuesto, señorita. Para eso estoy aquí. Y por eso su destino se ha cruzado con el mío.

Timberly asintió, pues estaba segura que la mujer no había estado ahí cuando salieron del edificio.

- Tengo un problema…

- Uno que la asusta. –acordó la mujer, mirando fijamente a Helga y luego a Timberly- Algo inexplicable que no la deja dormir.

- Si ¿Cómo lo supo?

- ¡Vio tus ojeras! –Gerald parecía exasperado- No se necesita ser adivino para notar eso.

- No le haga caso. Ya se siente muy maduro para creer en fantasmas o en magia. –explicó Timberly, quitándole importancia a los argumentos de su hermano- Creo que alguien que no debería ser real me quiere hacer daño.

- Oh… mi niña. –la mujer observó al grupo con pena, mientras estiraba sus delgadas manos para tomar las de Timberly- Alguien… En las sombras ¿Verdad? En la oscuridad.

Tanto Arnold como Helga se miraron con sorpresa e inevitablemente se sentaron a cada lado de Timberly. El chico sentía curiosidad por aquello, pues la Gente de los Ojos Verdes le había demostrado su gran poder de percepción. Por otro lado, Helga, aunque seria, se sentía intrigada.

- ¿Cómo lo supo? –preguntó Timberly.

- Porque no has dejado de mirar a todas las sombras como si fuesen monstruos. –acusó Gerald- Por favor, regresemos. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

La risa de unos niños se escuchó a la distancia. La hora de los dulces había llegado y con ella la animosa energía de las travesuras infantiles.

- Los animales pueden verlos y nosotros nos burlamos porque ellos parecen ver cosas que creemos, no existen. –explicó la mujer, pasando por alto los comentarios de Gerald- Los bebes sienten su presencia y dejan todo juego para mirarlos y les intentan hablar, aunque nosotros creamos que están distraídos, mirando el vacío. A veces… -susurró la mujer- los niños pueden verlos.

_Tic Tac no es el reloj.  
>Los pasos se acercan, nadie insistió. <em>

- ¿No te has preguntado por qué la mayoría de niños teme a la oscuridad? Si hablas con uno de ellos, te jurará que hay cosas malignas ahí. Los niños les temen, porque solo viven en las sombras. Pero hay otros niños... –su mirada recorrió a Helga y luego a Timberly- que encuentran en las sombras un amigo. Los adultos creen que es imaginación, pero aun cuando esos niños crecen y se dicen que todo fue un juego, sus recuerdos no borran lo supuestamente invisible, no muestran la _realidad_. En sus memorias siguen viendo a Otro rompiendo un juguete U otro subiéndose en el librero para alcanzar algo que está muy alto. Por mucho tiempo que pase, nunca se ven a sí mismos haciendo todo eso.

La mujer hizo una pausa, mientras buscaba en su bolso. Gerald se había silenciado, cambiando su expresión de escepticismo a una de seriedad completa. Helga se había abstraído y no miraba a nadie. Tanto Arnold como Timberly mostraban franca curiosidad por el relato que la misteriosa mujer les contaba.

- ¿Por qué…? –comenzó la gitana- ¿Por qué hablamos en voz alta cuando estamos solos si solo podemos oírnos nosotros mismos? Aunque no lo necesitamos, lo hacemos ¿Por qué? A menos que en el fondo, sepamos que hay alguien escuchando. –la mirada de la mujer lucía cada vez más oscura, mirándolos fijamente- ¿Por qué oímos pasos en la noche? Distantes, lejanos, pero empeñados en alcanzarlos ¿Por qué los oímos pero nunca llegan? ¿Por qué existen noches en que sentimos que hay alguien a los pies de nuestras camas, que jala nuestras sábanas y a veces nuestros pies? ¿Por qué miramos en la oscuridad si no hay nadie pero sentimos su presencia? –sus palabras lograron un escalofrío helado que llegó desde sus nucas y se perdió en sus entrañas- En el peso repentino en nuestra cama, sobre nuestra cabecera o muy cerca de nuestro oído consideramos que hay algo que nos paraliza, obligándonos a darle la espalda o escondernos bajo nuestras cobijas y diciéndonos "_Solo es mi imaginación. Ahí no hay nada_". Pero ¿Quién respira en nuestra nuca, erizándonos la piel? Nos alerta de su presencia pero al mirar ya desaparecido, dejando un hormigueo en nuestra piel. –su voz disminuyó, hasta volverse un susurro- ¿Quién es la sombra que se mueve en la oscuridad pero cuando miramos ya no está? Si olvidamos su presencia, se anuncia, haciendo crujir la madera de la habitación o moviendo la vajilla lo suficiente para escucharla resbalar. –la mujer extendió una pulsera roja sobre la muñeca de Timberly y comenzó a anudarla- Hoy es una noche especial. Varias culturas sabían de esta noche y aunque fuesen de continentes diferentes, todas ellas hablaban de este día. –explicó- Este es el momento en que la vida y la muerte caminan de la mano, lo invisible toma fuerza y se hace real. Solo esta noche, ellos tienen suficiente fuerza.

- ¿Fuerza para qué? –susurró Arnold, intrigado. No lo dijo en voz alta, pero la Gente de los Ojos Verdes también creía que en esas fechas los espíritus de sus antepasados regresaban a compartir su sabiduría con los vivos, era un evento sagrado y puro, lleno de alegría.

- Para vengarse… -la mujer observó a Timberly, con pena- A ellos no les molesta que los niños los vean. Nadie cree a los niños y ellos terminan no creyéndose a sí mismos. Un día, simplemente, dejan de verlos. Pero en el fondo saben que están ahí. –clavó su mirada en una evasiva Helga y sonrió- Esos niños crecen y se niegan a mirar, algo les dice que es mejor fingir que ahí no están. El instinto nos ha enseñado que en la oscuridad vive algo peligroso. Pero lamentablemente, mi niña… A veces esos niños vuelven a mirar.

- Señor B… -susurró la joven, bajando la mirada.

- Y ellos se enfurecen. La oscuridad es su perfecto escondite y se sienten amenazados cuando los ven. Él ya debió haberte hecho daño, dejado una marca de advertencia.

Gerald soltó una risa incrédula y sonrió de lado.

- Pues se equivoca ¿Verdad? –buscó la mirada de su hermana- Tuviste un mal sueño, pero nada más –insistió.

Timberly bajó la mirada y estiró el cuello de su suéter hasta su esternón, donde había una marca rojiza, casi violeta, no muy grande.

- No te quería preocupar…. –admitió, volviéndose a cubrir.

- Te lo pudiste hacer tu misma. –intervino Gerald, negándose a creer en una desconocida- ¿Verdad, Arnold?

- Es posible. –aceptó el chico, pero no sonaba muy convencido- A veces pasa.

_Tic Tac no es el reloj.  
>Los ojos que asechan y él los negó.<em>

- El tiempo en las sombras es diferente al nuestro. Cada año, ellos olvidan. Por eso no recuerdan ni a sus viejos amigos con los que una vez jugaron. –continuó la mujer- Pero todo estará bien, hasta la medianoche, no debes dormir, mi niña. Solo ilumina el lugar donde estarás y pase lo que pase, no toques la sombra de nada ni de nadie, más que la tuya. –la mujer sonrió, de forma maternal- Todo estará bien, -repitió- te debes comprometer a que desde mañana no lo verás, evitando sus sombras, huirás de su encuentro, aunque creas verlo, como lo hace ella. –señaló con la mirada a Helga- Todo saldrá bien.

- ¿Qué pasa si no lo hago? –susurró.

- La oscuridad es su escondite, su refugio. Tú eres un peligro para ellos o así lo creen. –la gitana negó lentamente- A través del tiempo la humanidad ha aprendido su lección. En la oscuridad desaparecían niños y las sombras devoraban jóvenes. Ahora revisamos armarios y camas, les decimos a nuestros hijos lo que deben ver: "_No hay nada_". Porque ellos te pueden hacer desaparecer… unirte a ellos y aunque le susurres a alguien, mientras duerme, que te ayude, él no te verá. Tu llanto se volverá leyenda, un mito nocturno de una casa embrujada. Nadie te salvará y llegarás a olvidar.

- ¡Basta! –Gerald levantó a su hermana, con seriedad, de manera protectora- ¿No le avergüenza aterrar a una chica que ya estaba asustada? –acusó, mientras ponía a Timberly atrás de él- Mi hermana necesita despejar su mente, su tener peores pesadillas.

- ¡Gerald!

- No, Timberly. –ambos se observaron, con seriedad- Admito que fue una mala idea salir. Me arrepiento. Yo sabía que podíamos encontrarnos con locos o bromistas en las calles. Vamos, veamos una película, te haré palomitas de maíz y te distraerás. Eso es lo que necesitas. –el chico miró fijamente a la mujer, antes de entrar al edificio, con su hermana protestando a sus espaldas.

- Lo siento. –se lamentó Arnold, levantándose- Él es un buen chico, muy educado.

- Lo sé… -aceptó la mujer, sin perder el ánimo- Solo protege a su hermana con lo que él cree que es lo correcto. A veces, la gente no soporta la idea de que exista un gran peligro sobre aquellos que son queridos.

- Aun así, le agradezco su ayuda. –el chico buscó en sus bolsillos, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

- No, no necesito paga alguna. –aclaró la mujer, recogiendo sus cosas. Como dije, fue cosa del destino. –sus ojos oscuros, se clavaron en Helga- Lamento si mis palabras despertaron preocupaciones.

Arnold negó, mientras rodeaba con su brazo los hombros de su novia y la guiaba de regreso al edificio. La chica parecía apagada, carente de la energía con la que había cargado consigo en la mañana. El rubio sabía que Helga, a pesar de su fuerte carácter, se asustaba del tipo de cosas que las que no se podía defender, como fantasmas. Pero si bien, en el pasado, ella había sido una niña de gritos y pesimistas discursos histéricos, ahora se quedaba en silencio, pensando, demostrándose a sí misma que había crecido y madurado.

- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Arnold, cuando se hayan solos en el ascensor.

- Lo estoy. –la chica lo miró, con seriedad- No pongas esa mirada.

- ¿Cuál…?

- Aquella que pones cuando te culpas de algo. Tú crees que no deberíamos estar aquí, porque te preocupa mi humor. –le contestó, demostrándole que ella también lo conocía- Solo he estado pensando. Me digo a mi misma que no debo mostrarme ruda con Timberly, pues está afectada. –respondió, con madurez- Intento hacer las cosas que tú harías. Pero hay algo que me sorprende…

Ambos salieron del ascensor y caminaron por el corredor lleno de puertas.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Cómo sabía esa mujer que yo también había tenido una amiga imaginaria? –la rubia enmarcó una ceja, intentando ser escéptica- Me digo que de seguro notó mi sorpresa. Y si soy sincera, si no fuese porque Gerald ya estaba ocupando el rol de incrédulo, yo lo hubiese tomado con mucho gusto. –se encogió de hombros al llegar a la puerta que daba al departamento.

- Bueno, si quieres una respuesta lógica. Ella pudo haber escuchado a Timberly desde que veníamos caminando y con la información que le dimos, pudo decir lo que queríamos escuchar. Tú mismo lo dijiste. –apuntó- Ella pudo ver tu expresión de sorpresa y por eso te incluyó en su actuación.

- ¿Y tú que crees?

- Yo he aprendido a que es mejor abrir varias opciones. Así, puedo escoger la que tenga un mejor final. –el chico sonrió, optimista como siempre y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Por favor! –el grito de Timberly atrajo su atención.

Los dos hermanos estaban parados en el espacio que había entre la cocina y el comedor. Timberly cargaba una lámpara casi tan alta como ella, mientras Gerald luchaba por quitársela.

- No puedo creer que creyeras en las mentiras de esa charlatana.

- ¿Y si no lo son? –la joven logró apartarse de su hermano y llevar la lámpara a una de las esquinas, donde la prendió para que iluminara ese sector- ¿Qué tiene de malo intentarlo?

- Solo vas a empeorar tus pesadillas. –Gerald se cruzó de brazos- Y estás desordenando el lugar.

- Lo volveré a poner en orden más tarde. –la chica notó la presencia de Arnold y Helga- ¿Hay algo de malo en que siga el consejo de la señora?

- Bueno, no pidió lágrimas de mandrágora ni sangre de una virgen. –apuntó Helga, sonriendo de lado- Si quieres saber mi opinión…

- …que la darás aunque no te la haya pedido… -masculló Gerald, cruzándose de brazos.

- Yo creo que si quieres hacerlo, lo hagas. –continuó Helga, ampliando su sonrisa tramposa- Bien se sabe que nosotros tres hemos realizado cosas peores, como comprar pociones, hechizos y cosas por el estilo cuando fuimos niños.

- Hermano… -suplicó Gerald- Apóyame en esta. Por favor.

- Lo siento… -Arnold se encogió de hombros y él mismo tomó otra de las lámparas altas para ponerla donde Timberly señaló- Muchas veces los rituales, ayudan a sanar. No porque sean mágicos, sino porque la persona cree en ellos. Si esto puede a ayudarla, no veo que tiene de malo.

La joven sonrió con orgullo y le sacó la lengua a su hermano, mientras se quitaba los botines, para estar cómoda y fue por las lámparas en el cuarto de su hermano. Para cuando terminó, había creado un cuadrado de cuatro metros de largo completamente iluminado. Timberly lucía satisfecha con su trabajo, mientras se sentaba en el suelo y observaba a todos como un niño en su primer fuerte de almohadas.

- Te ves ridícula… -murmuró Gerald, sentándose en la sala- Por lo menos deja que nosotros veamos televisión o algo.

- Quiero escuchar. –pidió, desde su cuadro de luz- Solo te pido unas horas.

- Déjala, Gerald. –Helga se había instalado en el mesón de la cocina, para aprovechar la iluminación y leía un libro- No te hará mal un poco de silencio.

- No me gusta el silencio. –el chico se dejó caer de costado, recostándose en el sofá, sin querer admitir que estaba frustrado que su hermana creyera más en una desconocida que en él.

Arnold sonrió resignado, él se había instalado en la pequeña mesa del comedor y se había puesto a realizar sus deberes. Una parte de él lamentaba no haber vuelto a Hillwood y pasar con su familia, pero estaba agradecido de que Timberly le hubiese evitado ir a la fiesta de los _Phi Delta Theta_. Por otro lado, se animaba a pensar que si terminaba pronto sus tareas, podría tener el fin de semana libre.

Las horas lentamente pasaron y los únicos que parecían verdaderamente tranquilos eran Arnold y Helga, cada uno en sus propias actividades. Timberly no dejaba de suspirar, mirando a su alrededor y Gerald parecía profundamente dormido.

- Las once de la noche. –anunció Helga, estirándose con pereza- Una hora más, solo eso falta.

- Lo sé. –la adolescente sonrió, desde su posición- Te debe parecer que estoy haciendo el ridículo.

Helga se encogió de hombros, mientras retomaba su lectura.

- Te sorprendería las cosas ridículas que hacía de niña. –susurró, sonriendo, brindándole ánimos a Timberly.

- Todos lo hicimos. –Arnold se rio por lo bajo- Tu hermano y yo pasamos horas en la calle con trajes de banana y fresa.

- Oh… lo recuerdo. Casi arruinan mi obra. –recordó Helga.

- Yo era una banana muy cabezona y tu hermano una fresa de largo tallo.

Timberly se rio, buscando llamar la atención de Gerald pero este lucía completamente dormido.

- Me reí mucho cuando vi sus trajes. Pero debió ser más divertido verlos andar por la calle así. –la joven sonrió- Tienen razón, esto no está mal a comparación.

Los dos rubios se sonrieron con orgullo, eran un buen equipo cuando se lo proponían. Ambos se dispusieron a retomar sus tareas, cuando un sonido los tensó.

- Es el crujir de la madera. –dijo Gerald pero aun así se sentó- En las noches siempre se expande y hace esos ruidos.

- ¿Estabas despierto? –acusó Helga, burlona.

- Disfrutaba del silencio, como me aconsejaste. –el chico sonrió de manera encantadora y fijo su atención en su hermana, que miraba el corredor en penumbras- Timberly, es solo la madera.

- Lo sé… solo creí ver algo. –ella negó suavemente y se forzó a sonreír- Pero son ideas mías.

- Solo sal de ahí… -la voz de Gerald se ve vio interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta, fuerte, el chico lanzó una rápida mirada y sonrió de lado- Algún niño pidiendo dulces.

Timberly asintió, ocultando su miedo, mientras clavaba su mirada sobre su propia sombra y escuchaba como su hermano abría la puerta del departamento y la volvía a cerrar.

- No era nadie ¿Verdad? –susurró la chica.

_Tic tac no hay el reloj.  
>El alma que estalla y pronto murió.<em>

- La madera… -intervino Arnold, pero Helga lo observó con seriedad.

- La puerta es de metal. –cortó la rubia, quitándose la gorra azul con el logo de su universidad- Solo fue un niño haciendo travesuras.

- _¿Por qué explicamos lo incomprensible? _–susurró Timberly, mirando su sombra- _¿Por qué usamos la lógica desesperadamente intentando convencernos a nosotros mismos? _

- ¿Qué haces? –Gerald frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo escalofríos.

- Eso es lo que diría la gitana. –la chica clavó su mirada chocolate sobre los brazos de su hermano- _¿Quién respira en nuestra nuca, erizándonos la piel?_

- Nadie ha respirado en mi nuca.

- Timberly, deja de recitar eso, son tus palabras las que nos dan escalofríos. –dijo Arnold, notando como Helga desviaba la mirada, mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Me regañas, pero noto como tu mirada está pendiente de la oscuridad… -susurró la chica, levantándose del suelo y cerrando los ojos- Nunca debí verlo…

- Timberly…

- Nunca debí mirarlo. –repitió la chica, clavando su mirada sobre su hermano- Todo el mundo lo hace… los ven, en la noche, cuando apagan las luces y van a dormir, se recuestan y cierran los ojos o se tapan con las cobijas, pensando que nadie los atrapará…

- ¡Timberly! –esta vez había sido Helga, golpeando sus manos contra el mesón- Ya basta, es solo ruido.

- No creas que no te oí. –resuelta, la joven encaró a la menor de los Pataki- Tú también los ves, pero finges que no están ahí. Pero lo sabes…

Unas risas lejanas llegaron, de la gente que corría por las calles, hablando con júbilo. Unos hablaban de dulces y otros de fiestas, todos disfrutando la Noche de Brujas. Pero en ese apartamento, reinaba el silencio. El crujir de la madera resonó con naturalidad y la puerta de un armario pareció acomodarse, volviéndose a cerrar.

Gerald se levantó, obstinado, deseando probarle a su hermana que no había nada en su habitación. Esos ruidos eran de todos los días y las sombras que se movían eran solo imaginación. Él no podía soportar ver a Timberly parada en medio de la sala, como un espécimen en exhibición, asustada, con las luces iluminándola por todos lados. Todo el mundo tenía pesadillas pero el problema era cuando se dejaban dominar. Él le probaría que era absurdo pensar que existían seres viviendo en las sombras. Gerald observó sobre su hombro, notando el rostro temeroso de su hermana, lo cual le sorprendía, pues ella siempre se había caracterizado por ser valiente y hasta aprovecharse de la cobardía de otros con sus dulces manipulaciones. Por eso debía animarla, ser un buen hermano y cuidarla.

- Gerald… -susurró Timberly, mirándolo- No vayas…

El chico solo sonrió, antes de encaminarse por el corredor y entrar a la habitación a oscuras. La adolescente buscó apoyo en Arnold y Helga, quienes se habían levantado en silencio, atentos a lo que podían escuchar.

- ¡Aquí no hay nada! –gritó con fuerza Gerald, relajando a los dos rubios.

Repentinamente sonó un estruendo poderoso, proveniente de la habitación, similar a un cristal rompiéndose justo cuando la luz se encendió.

- ¡Estoy bien! –Gerald rio nervioso, logrando con su voz que su hermana no saliese de la luz- Me pareció ver chueco uno de los portarretratos que tengo en la pared y al querer arreglarlo se me cayó.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Arnold se apartó de la mesa- Ten cuidado con los vidrios.

- Si… si… -Gerald salió al corredor y dejó la luz encendida en su cuarto- Lo recogeré después. –le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a su hermana- Ahí no hay nada, Timberly.

- Ya son las doce. –anunció Helga, levantando su mirada del reloj- Ya puedes salir de ahí, te vas a broncear, enana.

- Casi soy tan alta como tú. –se quejó la chica, pero sonreía, avanzando a su hermano y abrazándolo con fuerza- ¿Seguro que se te cayó? ¿No me estás ocultando nada?

- Te lo aseguro. –le desordenó el cabello, lanzándole una sonrisa a Arnold- Ahí no había nada, solo eran los ruidos de la casa.

Helga enmarcó una ceja, notando que el chico se veía nervioso, cerrando sus puños para ocultar un ligero temblor.

- Bien, ha sido toda una aventura. –intervino Arnold, recogiendo sus cosas.

- Como en los viejos tiempos. –acordó Gerald, separándose de Timberly, que lucía somnolienta y tranquila.

Los dos hermanos llevaron en su auto a la pareja, de vuelta a la universidad y se despidieron de ellos, entre bromas y sonrisas tranquilas. Al día siguiente, volvieron a reunirse y acompañaron a Timberly a la estación de autobuses, donde la chica compró un boleto, radiante y juguetona. Ella había caído profundamente dormida la noche anterior, recuperando el sueño que había perdido, pero deliberadamente apartaba su atención de cualquier sombra lo suficientemente grande como para ocultar a alguien. El autobús partió, dejando a los tres universitarios viéndolo partir.

- Timberly sí que sabe contar historias. –admitió Arnold, mientras caminaban de regreso al estacionamiento- Por un momento pude jurar que sentí algo en tu habitación. –se rio, nervioso- Y aunque me avergüence decirlo, no me atrevía a entrar.

- Yo sabía que todo saldría bien. –intervino Helga, sonriendo de lado.

- Tú estabas tan asustada como nosotros. –le recordó Gerald, apuntándola con su dedo índice mientras ella le golpeaba con la mano.

- Me corrijo, sabía que todo saldría bien para mí.

- ¿Ah…? –Arnold enmarcó una ceja- ¿En serio?

- Por supuesto ¿Cuándo has visto una película de terror donde una chica lleve un uniforme de sóftbol? ¡Nunca! –respondió, burlona, ganándose una mirada turbia de los dos chicos- Oh… seguro que ustedes también sobrevivirían. –apuntó, de forma casual.

- Tu novia es todo un amor. –acusó Gerald, mientras abría su auto, pero se detuvo sorpresivamente, mirando a sus amigos por sobre el techo- Lo que me extraña… es que Timberly no recuerda de dónde sacó al señor B.

- ¿Seguimos hablando de eso? –acusó Helga, apoyando sus manos sobre la puerta que había abierto.

- ¿Y de dónde lo sacó? –Arnold enmarcó una ceja, con curiosidad.

Gerald se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto y los tres entraron al auto, mientras él hacía el camino de regreso.

- Cuando yo tenía cuatro años, yo también veía al señor B. –explicó, divertido- Y antes de mí, Jamie O. Aunque no recuerdo haberle contado a Timberly cómo lucía él… -entrecerró los ojos y luego rio- No recuerdo cuándo Jamie O me lo contó a mí.

_Si olvidamos su presencia, se anuncia._

Tanto Arnold como Helga intercambiaron miradas y luego negaron en silencio, quitándole importancia.

- Pero en verdad Timberly sabe convencer a la gente. –Gerald continuó, sonriendo de una forma extraña, ligeramente nervioso, mientras abría y cerraba las manos- Cuando entré a mi habitación, podría jurar que lo vi. Y luego el retrato se cayó, el clavo se había doblado. –se rio, logrando que los otros dos solo sonrieran- No quería que ella se preocupara, así que tuve que mentir.

_¿Por qué miramos en la oscuridad si no hay nadie pero sentimos su presencia?_

Arnold enmarcó una ceja y se fijó en el perfil de su mejor amigo, notando que lucía cansado.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Te ves agotado. –apuntó Helga, desde el asiento de atrás- Siempre te ves terrible, pero ahora luces peor.

- Muy graciosa. –Gerald bostezó prolongadamente y bajó la ventanilla para que la fría brisa lo despertara- No dormí en toda la noche. Una tontería, pero quería ver que Timberly descansara bien… -hizo una pausa y luego se rio- Y después de todo lo ocurrido, no podía dormir. Aunque eso me ayudó a recordar que yo también jugué con el señor Burbujas. Entre Timberly y esa extraña mujer, terminé preocupado.

- ¿Seguro? –Arnold enmarcó una ceja- Creo que debes descansar.

Gerald asintió y encendió la radio para que los acompañara en el camino. Helga negó ligeramente y observó por la ventanilla. Ella tampoco había podido dormido la noche anterior por culpa de las pesadillas, pero era culpa de Timberly y su empeño por hacerles ver seres en las sombras y contarles sus extraños sueños. Pero decidió no decir nada, había sido una pesadilla normal. Aunque eso le hizo reír, porque desde ayer todos se justificaban y solo decían que era _normal _todo lo que pasaba. Ella misma se decía que era normal. Muy normal. Todo el mundo había soñado con alguien a los pies de su cama.

_¿Por qué existen noches en que sentimos que hay alguien a los pies de nuestras camas?_

La gente siempre encuentra miradas en la oscuridad, personas en las sombras. Y _siempre _hay una justificación.

**Nota de Autora: **Cuando trabajé con niños, encontré dos cosas interesantes. Dos cosas siempre ocurrían con ellos. Unos temían a la oscuridad y cuando hablaba con ellos me hablaban de que había alguien ahí. Otros, me contaban de sus amigos imaginarios, personas, criaturas o seres extraños. En esta historia quise unir estas dos cosas.

Más aun cuando recordé que uno de los niños, que hablaba con su amigo imaginario, le decía que no podía amarar a su mamá a la cama, por mucho que ellos (el niño y su amigo imaginario) quisieran que ella pasara con ellos. Cuando le conté esto a mi supervisora, recuerdo que se rio. Resulta que es muy normal que los niños tengan conversaciones de ese tipo con sus amigos imaginarios, siempre sugiriéndoles ideas que dan escalofríos.

**Datos: **La Universidad de Washington es una de las mejores universidades de Estados Unidos, la escogí porque queda en el estado de Washington y Hillwood se supone que está en este estado. La idea era que Arnold y Helga escogieran una universidad cerca de casa. "Phi Delta Theta" es una de las fraternidades más importantes de Estados Unidos. En este país, las fraternidades son grupos selectos (unos más que otros) que se forman en la universidad y sirven para futuras conexiones de negocios. Phi Delta Theta es una de las fraternidades que destaca por tener los mejores abogados. "_Tic Tac_" es parte de un juego que cree, años atrás, para jugar con los niños cuando celebramos esta época alrededor de Samhain, Día de Brujas, Día de los Muertos o para otros Día de los Difuntos.

¿Qué les pareció? Esta es la primera vez que publico algo de este género. Aunque mis primeros escritos, cuando tenía seis años, siempre eran de terror. Aunque no creo tener madera para este género, le quise dar una oportunidad.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
